


happy birthday mr leorio

by memeingfultrash



Series: leopika supremacy [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cunnilingus, Leorio is so gone for Kurapika, M/M, Soft Boys, They're In Love Your Honor, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, but Kurapika is too, happy birthday Leorio I'm five minutes late, slight Breeding Kink, soft kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: It was really no secret that out of the two of them, Leorio was definitely the better cook. But Kurapika had done the impossible of hunting down dozens of Scarlet Eyes and killing everyone in his way, he could handle some fucking pancakes.….is what he told himself, approximately five minutes before burning the first one.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: leopika supremacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	happy birthday mr leorio

March 3. 

The day had creeped up on Kurapika faster than he anticipated, and he could only hope that he’d gotten things right. 

Leorio had told him that he didn’t really want anything for his birthday, that spending the day with Kurapika and Alluka and the boys would be more than enough. That wasn’t good enough for _Kurapika,_ though. 

Leorio deserved the world. Kurapika wanted to make sure this man got everything he wanted today. 

He woke up earlier than Leorio, wiggling his way out of long, sleep-warm limbs. Leorio hummed sleepily before he flipped onto his stomach, cuddling into the pillow Kurapika had been sleeping on. The blond fought a smile at that, pulling on one of Leorio’s shirts and making his way to the kitchen. 

It was really no secret that out of the two of them, Leorio was definitely the better cook. But Kurapika had done the impossible of hunting down dozens of Scarlet Eyes and killing everyone in his way, he could handle some fucking pancakes. 

….is what he told himself, approximately five minutes before burning the first one. 

He swore under his breath, flipping it onto a plate and praying that the scent didn’t wake up Leorio before he could make a perfect one. It took some trial and error, and a phone call with Killua that consisted of 80% thinly-veiled insults, but he finally made a decent, fluffy, sweet pancake (or three). 

He decided to make some eggs along with bacon _and_ sausage because it was Leorio’s birthday, dammit, he deserved to be spoiled a little. 

While the eggs were cooking - sunny side up, because the brunet was a monster - Kurapika cut up the fruit he had bought the day before and grabbed the whip cream. He made a smiley face on the stack of pancakes before pressing fruit into the cream, creating strawberry eyes and a blueberry smile. 

He finished plating the food just as the coffee maker let him know it was ready. He poured some into a cup - no creamer, because again, _monster -_ before making his way back to the bedroom. 

The blond was pleased to see that his giant of a boyfriend had flipped onto his back, broad chest on display. Kurapika felt the twinge of nerves, worried that this was too much or that Leorio wouldn’t like it, but steeled himself. 

He took a deep breath before setting the tray of food on the bedside table quietly. He carefully lifted himself onto the bed, crawling up to Leorio and throwing a leg over him in order to straddle him before sitting down. He let himself have a minute to simply look at the man he loved (and how strange was it to think that?) before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

He felt Leorio’s forehead wrinkle and simply continued, pressing another slow kiss to his temple, his cheek, his other cheek, his nose. 

Leorio woke slowly, blinking his brown eyes open to see Kurapika. He closed his eyes and hummed sleepily, smiling. 

“G’morning, sunshine,” Leorio rasped, and hearing his nickname in that tone _did_ things to him, it wasn’t fair. 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Kurapika said softly, reaching forward to brush Leorio’s hair from his face as the latter’s large hands came to rest sleep-heavy on his bare thighs. “Happy birthday.”

Leorio smiled wider, opening his eyes again. “A happy birthday to me indeed.”

Kurapika felt his face heat up and knew he was pink, ducking his head. “Shut up,” he murmured. Leorio’s hands squeezed his thighs comfortingly. 

“What’s that smell?” Leorio asked, seeming more awake. 

“Breakfast,”Kurapika whispered, leaning over him to grab the tray from the bedside. He tilted it downward slightly so Leorio could see the smiley face. “Surprise.”

Leorio’s face softened in that disgustingly loving expression he seemed to wear whenever his feelings got bigger than his heart could handle. “Kurapika,” he said gently. “Thank you.”

“You might want to taste it first.”

That earned Kurapika a laugh, and he held onto the tray and held it out of the way as he pushed himself up onto his knees so Leorio could sit up. He situated himself back in Leorio’s lap once the brunet was sitting, stretching his arms out. 

“Do I get fed, too?” Leorio teased, leaning in and kissing Kurapika gently. 

“If that’s what you want,” Kurapika answered, feeling warm. One of Leorio’s hands cupped the back of his head to bring him down for another slow kiss. Kurapika chose not to comment on his morning breath, just for today. 

(And it’s not like he really minded, anyway.)

“That’s alright, sunshine. I can feed myself.”

Kurapika frowned before indignantly cutting into the pancakes. “Open your mouth.”

He turned red when Leorio snickered, but there was no other comment. He fed Leorio the forkful of food, watching his reactions carefully. 

“They’re delicious, Kurapika,” Leorio said, and he didn't look like he was lying. Kurapika felt pride fill his chest as he continued to feed his boyfriend. 

“Here, you next,” Leorio said enthusiastically, stealing the fork away to get a bit of pancake and holding it up to Kurapika’s mouth. Kurapika smiled before opening his mouth, letting Leorio feed him. 

“I did quite good,” Kurapika sighed, setting the now-empty tray back on the bedside table before plopping back down onto Leorio’s lap. “What a relief.”

“How many times did Killua insult you?”

“About seven ti-hey!”

Leorio laughed, leaning in to kiss Kurapika and humming in the back of his throat. Kurapika felt the heat beginning to stir in him as Leorio’s hands rubbed up and down his bare legs slowly. 

“Do I get dessert?” Leorio asked, voice low and making Kurapika’s stomach drop. 

“You just ate nothing but sugar,” Kurapika said, voice a little breathy. He was rolled over gently, slowly, Leorio on top of him with low eyes. 

“Not as sweet as you~” Leorio teased, lips coming down to kiss at Kurapika’s throat. He was most definitely working on a mark that Kurapika was most definitely going to kick his ass for later, but the blond decided he couldn’t care less in the moment. 

“Leorio,” he said quietly, a bit of a moan in his voice. He felt the smile against his neck before those hands spread his thighs, Leorio slowly kissing down his throat until the shirt hid the rest of his skin. 

“Let me thank you for breakfast,” Leorio whispered, shifting down the mattress until he was in between Kurapika’s thighs. His toes were already curling in anticipation. 

“It’s really you that’s supposed to be getting spoiled today,” Kurapika said, voice slightly strangled as Leorio began to strip him of his boxers. He was almost embarrassed of how wet he was already. 

“Who said this isn’t what I want?” Leorio asked, voice pitched low and hungry the way it only ever got when they did these types of things. Without further discussion, he leaned in and licked a stripe up Kurapika’s folds. 

Kurapika gasped, mouth falling open as Leorio kept going, licking contentedly like there was nothing else he’d rather be doing. 

“Leorio,” Kurapika said breathily, hand coming down to run through Leorio’s hair. It earned him a hum and those large, warm, strong, _gentle_ hands holding his hips down firmly. There was an almost imperceptible tremble in his thighs already. 

A moan was startled out of him when Leorio’s tongue flicked at his clit, back arching and eyes closing. Kurapika’s other hand came to rest on his own throat, clawing into the side of it slightly. He whispered Leorio’s name again. 

Leorio picked up intensity, one of his hands leaving Kurapika’s hips to slip a couple fingers into the blond. Kurapika’s toes pointed out before he tried to draw his legs in, stopped by Leorio’s ridiculously broad shoulders. 

“I’ll come,” he panted, gripping onto Leorio’s hair with one hand and his own with the other. “Oh _god_ , Leorio, I’m coming.”

Leorio kept up his pace, something primal in him preening and satisfied as he felt Kurapika finish on his tongue, felt Kurapika’s thighs trembling on either side of his head. He only came up once the blond was well and truly finished, breathing hard and looking like he’d melt into the mattress if it were possible. He wiped his mouth before leaning in to kiss him. 

“Fuck me,” Kurapika said quietly, a whine in his tone. Leorio nodded, pulling himself out of his boxers. The thought of taking Leorio raw had Kurapika _hot._

“No condom,” he said, tone urgent. “I’ll run to the store later, just _please,_ please please, inside, Leorio, _please.”_

Leorio groaned before pressing the head of his cock into Kurapika, who shuddered at the stretch and the intimacy. Kurapika’s eyes rolled up as Leorio bottomed out, certain he could feel the man in his stomach. 

Kurapika’s back arched as Leorio thrusted steadily, deep. His hands were restless in the pleasure, going from gripping onto Leorio’s shoulders to tangling in his own hair. 

One of Leorio’s hands followed Kurapika’s, taking hold of one before stretching it above Kurapika’s head. Kurapika moaned, his other moving to join almost without a thought. He saw the grin on Leorio’s face without really processing it, suddenly aware of the fact that Leorio was holding both his wrists above his head with one hand and fucking into him _just_ right. Kurapika couldn’t stop moaning if he tried. 

“Leo- _Leorio,”_ he cried softly, back arching as he lost himself in the rhythm of Leorio’s thrusts and the sound of his own arousal loud in the quiet room. 

“ _Fuck,_ sunshine,” Leorio grunted, his abdomen tightening as he grew closer to his own finish. “Look so beautiful underneath me like this. Such a good boyfriend, making me breakfast in bed and letting me fuck you like this.”

“ _Yeah,”_ Kurapika moaned, sounding like it was ripped out of him. “M’close, gorgeous.”

“Me too,” Leorio panted, thrusts coming a little harder now. “Where do ya want me, Kurapika?”

“Inside,” the blond whimpered, toes curling as his orgasm hit. Leorio swore, thrusting a few more times before stilling and cumming deep inside Kurapika. The blond moaned softly at the feeling, feeling himself go lax underneath Leorio. 

They spent a few minutes catching their breath before Leorio pulled out. Kurapika gasped at the feeling of come slipping out of him, almost enough to get him going again. He opened eyes he hadn’t even realized were closed to see Leorio’s gaze locked between his thighs. He couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed, instead pawing at Leorio tiredly. 

“Nap,” he commanded - or _tried,_ at least, since it came out as a mumble. “Meeting the kids at noon. Can shower and go to the store before that.” 

Leorio chuckled tiredly, not arguing at all as he plopped down next to the blond. They tangled themselves together, warm and satisfied. 

“Best birthday ever,” Leorio muttered, making Kurapika snort in exhaustion. 

“It’s barely started.”

“Minor details.”

He pushed his face into Leorio’s neck, already feeling the vestiges of awareness slipping away. “Happy birthday, Leorio.”

A kiss to the top of his head. “Thank you, Kurapika.”

  
  



End file.
